Un demonio solitario
by HannAbrid
Summary: Cap 3: Gaara ante la aparicion del intruso toma una desicion cual es? entren y veanYa no importa nada...PD: perdon x el retraso x.x
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primero que nada aclaro que es mi primera vez!

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

En fin para hacerla cortita, aviso que esta historia traera unas cuantas sorpresas, Hinata pasara por un garn crecimiento espiritual al igual que nuestro pequeño demonio. **"Toma esos besos como la ternura mas profunda y sincera que te pudo entregar..."**

* * *

**Demonio solitario**

_**Parte I: Odiandonos.**_

**I. ****Curando heridas**

Aun no se como llegue a estas callejuelas, entre la humedad y la melancolía mi mente divagaba y guiaba mis pasos por el frió asfalto, en este gris día.

Como siempre iba escuchando música y olvidándome de los ruidos externos, los gritos de las apestosas muchedumbres, el sonido de los monstruos de metal: las micros.

Y así sin saber a donde ir y con mi mirada gacha seguí con mi andar lento, poco a poco sentí que los ruidos externos se iban silenciando hasta ser un murmullo lejano "al fin…" recuerdo haber pensado, baje el volumen de mi mp3 y proseguí con el único camino, una callejuela que llegaba aparentemente a un camino cerrado

Sin embargo la bulla me golpeo de repente, eran solo tres voces y todos hombres, ajuste mi gorra y ate bien mi corto pelo mientras me disponía a observar desde mi lejano puesto.

-¿Pero que te pasa? –Decía un bravucón alto, tomando a un chico, la aparente victima del abuso de esos dos hombres- Aquí no dejamos pasar los insultos –al decir esto empujo al joven de cabellos negros

-Pobre idiota… -menciono otro raquítico y mugroso ratero, mientras el otro agarraba firmemente al muchacho y su compañero preparaba su puño- toma lo que…

-¡A...Alto! –dije… espera…yo… ¡yo lo dije!- mierda -dije a lo bajo, malditos impulsos¿Dónde esta la timidez que me caracteriza? Rayos justo ahora se me sale lo valiente…

-¿Qué quieres enclenque? No te metas en lo que no te incumbe renacuajo…

-Yo… yo –maldita sea solo me queda esto

-Estupido chiquillo –escuche decir al que sostenía al chico de los cabellos caoba, el cual me miraba como reprochándome el haberme metido, no lo culpo, yo también lo hago

Bien, no me queda de otra…

Subí lentamente mi mano y dije- ¡Déjenlo o disparo! –allí deje entrever una negra pistola, todos me miraron con desconcierto, a la victima de los rateros se le ilumino la cara, como recuperando la fe en su enclenque salvador.

-C…Calma chico, ya… ya lo soltamos –dijo el gordo que sostenía al muchacho

-Espera –"mierda" pensé, se escuchaba muy seguro de lo que decía y trataba de fijar sus ojos en los míos que eran tapados por la gorra, una gota de sudor me recorrió la cara ¿me abran descubierto?- No lo sueltes –Un aire frió me recorrió la espalda- es falsa, de esas que disparan banderas y eso –dijo con una media sonrisa

-N…No te… No te acerques o disparo –Estaba colapsando, tiritaba fuertemente y mi rostro palidecía, mientras la sombra de mi atacante se cernía mas y mas, instintivamente jale el gatillo y ¡Bang!

Un lindo y maldito banderín

Era lógico, alguien de mi edad y caracter era imposible que portara armas de fuego….

Y el castigo fue fatal…

Nunca en toda mi vida recibí una paliza así… y al chico que intente salvar, bueno, le fue aun peor, incluso cortes le hicieron….

Cuando se aburrieron se marcharon y nos dejaron en ese rincón solitario, en ese húmedo y gris asfalto

Me pare y escupí algo de sangre, me puse mi gorra y mire a los lados con una dificultad inexpresable, vi tirado cerca de un muro al chico, me agache con esfuerzo y le dije- ¿estas vivo, cierto? – que estupida pregunta, en su estado que me va a responder

-Claro… -Escuche decirme, tras una pausa en la que parecía recobrar su aliento, luego continuo- hierba mala nunca muere –Me pareció increíble el que pueda seguir bromeando en tales circunstancias- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Buena pregunta…. No lo se cof…

-Eres un chico raro, mi amigo, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se mete en los pleitos ajenos

-Será… porque no s-soy chico –Lo mire por un espacio que me dejaba en la gorra para ver su reacción, nada

-Eres una chica…

-Yea, si que sois brutos los hombres

-Ahora si que me siento hu… -su voz se iba apagando

-¡Hey¿Estas bien? –Mierda no respondía- rayos, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi… -Tome su brazo y apoye su cuerpo en mi espalda lo lleve arrastras por el callejón

-¿A… a donde vamos? –su voz era tan débil

-A mi casa te voy a dejar descansar allí, aprovechare también de curar tus heridas

-¿Por qué? No tienes cara de ser tan... atrevida –me dijo ya caminando, pero apoyándose en mi hombro

-Yep, no soy una chica audaz, demo si no lo hago tendré cargo de conciencia

-hmmm

Así fuimos por las calles que antes sin sentido recorrí, ahora en cambio tenia un objetivo claro; volver a casa…

Me costo bastante abordar una micro, no debíamos tener una apariencia muy amable, sin embargo alguien se apiado y nos permitió subir a su micro, claro nos debíamos sentar al fondo, pero no nos quejamos

La gente me veía con un gran desagrado, yo solo agachaba la cabeza y mis blancos ojos, mientras que mi compañero los miraba retadoramente

Allí yo me veía mi larga y suelta camisa, antes blanca, ahora manchada con sangre, no sabía si era suya o mía, mis shorts cafés estaban negros por el barro y la mugre, que día….

Al final llegamos a mi departamento, vivía en una de esas casas antiguas que formaron parte de un proyecto de remodelación y se transformaron en pequeños pisos, era una estancia agradable con vista al mar

Abrí la puerta con un cierto grado de dificultad, entramos y lo senté en el primer sofá que encontré- ¡esperame! Voy por unas vendas y agua –el no me respondió, solo me miro con un par de lindos ojos dormilones, como si estuviera ajeno de toda esta situación.

Al rato regrese con todo lo necesario para hacerle curaciones, sin embargo no es… ¡no esta!

Rayos….

Un ruido me alerto de su presencia en mi cuarto, en efecto allí estaba viendo sus moretones, heridas y rasguños, observo su ropa y después me vio, se corrió y se sentó con suavidad en mi cama… me mire al espejo, realmente me encontraba en un estado deplorable, bueno nunca he sido muy atractiva así que….

-Tú deberías curarte primero

-¿Po…por que? –me senté a su lado

-¿No que lo mas importante para una chica es su cara?

-Y...Yo creía que su pelo

-Pensé que contestarías que su corazón…

-jajajajaja… buen punto –sonreí, hace mucho que no reia asi, tome los materiales que fui a buscar y continué- vamos a curarte…

-auch –el alcohol le ardió

-P…perdón –enrojecí

El silencio impero por un largo momento hasta que el en su alegre tono dijo- de seguro recordaras este día por siempre…

-claro

-oh, no me digas ¿acostumbras meterte en peleas de hombres a diario, acabar molida junto a un perdedor, luego lo llevas a tu casa y lo curas?

-jajajajja

-Niña justiciera, yeaa

-¡No me hagas reír! –enrojecí aun mas

-Me gustan tus mejillas, parecen manzanas

-jajajaja ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Que edad aparento?

-…. Realmente no podía contestarle, es decir lucia joven, pero su presencia, su mirada me indicaba otra cosa, poseía una gran experiencia de vida tras esos bellos ojos negros.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Yep… creo –subí la mirada, no tenía mi gorra así que mis ojos estaban visibles

-Dime….

-Hinata

-Bien, dime Hinata¿crees que alguien que se ama a si mismo, pueda amar a los demás?

-aps, yo no… yo, yo no lo creo

-Bien, ayúdame entonces, enséñame a amar a los demás –Eso me provoco un absoluto desconcierto¿yo enseñarle a el como amar¡yo no se como amar!, mientras tanto me veía serio esperando mi respuesta…cuando al fin me anime y le respondí…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se hacer eso? –Mi tono era serio, hasta ofendido

-Tu exterior es la de un chiquillo triste, serio e indiferente del mundo

Lo mire atentamente, todo lo que decía era cierto, ni siquiera lucia como una chiquilla…

-Pero… -continuo- eres distinta, por algo me has traído aquí

-No te hagas ideas…lo siento –deje de tocarle el rostro con el algodón- lo siento pero no puedo enseñar, lo que yo no se, si te traje aquí fue solo por vanidad –lo mire seria, su vista estaba absolutamente neutra

-Tu dijiste, si mal no recuerdo… –humedecí el algodón con algo de alcohol y empecé a fregar en una gran herida llena de tierra, mientras el retomaba la frase que dejo- …que curarías mis heridas…

-Eso hago

-Esas heridas no me importan, necesito que cures otras heridas, sino estas incumpliendo lo que dijiste

-ya te lo dije, lo hago por vanidad ¿Cómo quieres que te enseñe?

-Si es por vanidad, bien, ayúdame pero hazlo por vanidad… sino ¿Cómo vivirás con tu propia imagen si haces un trabajo tan mal hecho? –Tome otro algodón y lo mire ofendida- ¿Cómo vivirás con esa pequeña conciencia si no me curas? –mientras decía esto me toco la cabeza, y sentí como los colores se subían a mi rostro, la furia me consumía- ¿será que eres tan vana?

-¡Largo! –Le grite- ¡vete de aquí! No tengo ninguna obligación contigo… -quería llorar, tanto que criticaba a las personas como yo, me fregué los ojos por un momento, alce la vista y no lo vi, mas que nunca sentí un extraño vació, nos llevamos tan bien y a la vez tan mal.

Me tire en mi cama, pensando en que el había estado allí, estire la mano y palpe algo rugoso, eran un papel y unas llaves "de seguro, de seguro se le callo"

Lo observe, tenia un correo correo escrito

Demoniosolitario...

Un correo...

* * *

Bien les gusto el primer cap? 

si no, diganme q cambio para q mejore

PD: ya sabran quienes son los protagonistas ne?

Saludos a la Kary, la Shirley y gracias por todo su apoyo

Prox capitulo: .. Olvidar... Naruto es su angel, El es su demonio, y ella que es?


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Olvidar**

La muchacha se sentó frente la negra pantalla se agacho y encendió el aparato, ya se había hecho las respectivas curaciones y se encontraba mas calmada.

Mientras esperaba que el computador encendiera del todo tomo la llave y el papel y pensó en las posibles opciones

Podía ser que en su defecto al chico simplemente se les habían olvidado ambos objetos, es decir un acto no intencionado, de ser así lo mas factible es que regresase a recuperar ambos objetos, lo mas seguro que pronto, ya que las llaves parecían ser de su casa.

Por otro lado, el chico pudo haber dejado premeditadamente ambos objetos, esto ya implicaba algo mas complejo y miles de preguntas mas, si dejo allí ese correo tal vez era el suyo o sino de un conocido¿y las llaves…? Bueno eso es otra cosa y tenía sus serias dudas, es decir¿porque las dejaría aquí?

Así su mente repaso hipótesis, con sus respectivas interrogantes hasta que se dio cuenta de que el computador estaba listo para cumplir su rol, se conecto a la red y abrió su MSN, agrego a la listas de contacto al "Demonio solitario…" espero, espero y espero

"Rayos" pensó, cuando suena el timbre de un zumbido, Hinata se animo levanto su cara y la dejo fija en la pantalla- E…Es Na…Naruto kun…-enrojeció furiosamente, tembló un poco y ensancho su sonrisa.

* * *

Por otro lado

Un chico de negros cabellos caminaba por las calles, su mirada sin expresión y una media sonrisa oculta en un velo de misterio.

Las mujeres se preguntaban ¿Por qué un chico tan guapo estaría en tan deplorable estado?

El a esa interrogante muda, solo reflejada en los ojos de esas mujeres, simplemente volteaba la cara, y así continuo hasta llegar a un café cibernético. Sonrió para sus adentros e ingreso

-Ano disculpe joven…-dijo una voz femenina, el chico se volteo y la mujer continuo- etto, no puede entrar aquí a menos que ocupe nuestros servicios, señor…

-Gaara (N.A: ya se que Gaara no tiene ojos negros ni cabellos del mismo tono,en la historia mas adelante se explica el por que de esas descripciones xD….)…No se preocupe, tengo dinero

-ha… si señor

La joven lo guió lentamente a un ordenador muy bien cuidado allí el señor Gaara se sentó y conecto….

-Tal como lo sospechaba… -dijo por lo bajo

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada…

* * *

Hinata por otro lado conversaba amenamente con el chico que le había robado sus suspiros desde los 12 años.

El chico que fue una luz repleta de seguridad y protección.

Frente a el lloro cuando su padre y su familia le dieron la espalda

Expreso su pureza y su pureza se volvió el, trasformando así su imagen en la de un ángel, su ángel…

HinaHyug: Naruto kun cuanto tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado?

NarutoSexy: Hiiiiii Hinata chan!! Estoy muuuuuuy bien sabes! Adivina que!! He

regresado a la ciudad, así q muy pronto espero volverte a ver

HinaHyug: waaaaaa que bien:D aps esperame un momento Naruto kun

Después de enviar esa frase, Hinata cambio su sereno semblante a uno frío, DemonioSolitario inicio sesión….

"Bien, ya es hora Hinata" se decía mientras un montón de zumbidos eran enviados vía MSN por parte de este contacto.

HinaHyug: emmm hola…

DemonioSolitario¿Quién eres?

HinaHyug: etto, me llamo Hinata amm un chico de cabellos negros dejo olvidado un papel

Con este correo en el…

DemonioSolitario: ya veo

DemonioSolitario: Ningún problema, pero

HinaHyug: Dime

DemonioSolitario: Te pareció atractivo el chico??

HinaHyug: Pero que dices!

DemonioSolitario: Tu quieres saber mas de el no? Por algo me has agregado a mi…

HinaHyug: si… pero que relación …?

DemonioSolitario: te responderé todo miss Hinata chan si Ud responde la anterior

pregunta

HinaHyug: ha… bueno yea digo si es lindo…

DemonioSolitario: vaya! de veras me encuentras lindo Hina chan….

HinaHyug: ya decía que eras tu! Uuuuugh

HinaHyug: Ven por tus llaves rapido!

DemonioSolitario: uuuu sera que quieres verme??? Esta bien, te complaceré, nos veremos

En el parque central en unos 15 minutos mas, no tardes!

DemonioSolitario: PD: un (k) para ti (NA: un (k) es el emoticon de un beso)

DemonioSolitario ha abandonado la sesión

"U…Un beso para mi!" pensaba Hinata en su desconcierto ante la platica con el extraño chico, "en… en 15 minutos… ¡rayos!"

Hinata tomo una camisa larga, unos pantalones largos y desgastados, su gorra, se cambio de ropa y salio…

Olvidando claro un pequeño detalle, no cerro su MSN ni apago el equipo…

NarutoSexy: ehhh Hinata chan?? Estas ahí????

NarutoSexy ha enviado un zumbido

NarutoSexy: Hinata etto… te han secuestrado!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh escuchame

Hinata, Hoy te voy a estar esperando en….

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque Hinata estaba impacientándose "¡dijo en 15 minutos¿Cuánto tiempo son 15 minutos para el?"

Ya llevaba mas de media hora esperando y el pelinegro aun no venia, el parque estaba vacío si no contaba al pelirrojo de la otra esquina que la miraba constantemente.

Ella por otro lado ni cuenta se daba, estaba concentrando sus energías en ver como mataría al pelinegro.

-Hinata chan… -escucho decir, era una voz muy familiar, familiarmente desquiciante, inmediatamente la asimilo al molesto pelinegro, se giro y aun con los ojos cerrados en signo de evidente molestia dijo:

-¡T…Toma tus llaves y… y vete!

-Woa, que agresiva, deberías ver con quien hablas…

-Uh… P…perdón… etto… -"!No es el!"Pensaba "Se parece mucho, pero no lo es"

En efecto el muchacho era de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, sin embargo las demás facciones como su color de piel y los moretones eran iguales a los del pelinegro.

Eso le daba dos opciones, una opción algo lógica, de no ser por las heridas y los parches que justamente eran los mismos que los de el pelinegro, era que fuese su hermano.

La otra opción era algo mas extraña pero posible, era que el chico fuese el mismo pelinegro, sin embargo eso implicaría que se había disfrazado con peluca y lentes de contacto negro, de ser así ¿Por qué?...

-Soy yo –dijo el pelirrojo- me llamo Gaara, Hina chan… ¿Me trajiste mis llaves?

En efecto la ganadora fue la segunda opción…

-Si… ¿p… por que las dejaste, igual que el correo…por que?

-Porque quería que me siguieras… al dejarte el correo sabía que me agregarías, Hina chan, y las llaves serian lo que te obligaría a volverme a ver

-… Para que…

-Por que no olvidas el instante de errores vividos y formamos nuestra relación de cero

- Olvidar –Levanto su rojo rostro y se sonrojo- yo no puedo

-Porque nuestros errores y defectos guían nuestras vidas… recordemos los momentos bellos

-No tengo…

-Yo tampoco…

Olvidar

Hinata comenzó a sollozar, sus rojas mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas

Gaara se desespero, y sin saber que hacer la abrazo

-Hinata cha… ¡Hinata! –exclamo un chico rubio al ver a ambos muchachos

Gaara se separo y vio al rubio, Hinata no supo que decir.

Su Ángel se topo con su Demonio

Este momento de seguro seria uno de los que ella desearía olvidar…


	3. Chapter 3

Wahhh primero que nada disculpas a todos TT

se que no es escusa pero mi pc murio lo reformatearon y se borro todo TT luego se me olvido mi correo xD

y ahora me acorde ademas de q ya stoy en las yltimas para salir del colegio :D

xD ya mucho jugo aqui dejo el tercer capitulo sacado de mi inspiracion x.x

**

* * *

**

**III. Las mujeres son peligrosas**

Ella lloraba y yo ahí de pie comprendiendo y a la vez sin saber el porque…

Rayos…

Voy y la abrazo, es todo lo que puedo hacer, realmente odio estas situaciones…

Yo no se abrazar, no se besar¡no se nada! y aquí me tienen abrazando una chica que prefiere que la confundan con un chico, digo, por el tipo de ropa que usa…

En fin… ¿Qué mas da? Solo me queda disfrutar de este inusual calor humano

Cierro los ojos…

-Hinata cha… ¡Hinata! –exclamo un chico rubio al vernos a Hinata y a mi, me separe del agarre, me Salí de mi trance y sentí deseos de matar al rubio.

Hinata le sonríe calidamente, que molesto, realmente molesto, yo que me rompía el cráneo pensando en como calmarla y llega un tipo que con solo nombrarla hace que cambie su estado anímico

Seee estoy molesto

Ella va y lo abraza, le habla, parece nerviosa

Esto me enferma, yo me voy de aquí

Me di la vuelta y comencé a marchar, el día parecía mas sombrío que antes… hmmmm

Mi humor no puede ser peor, no se cuanto me habré alejado del parque, pero la maldita voz de Hinata me perseguía, me llamaba, maldita imaginación¡que molesto!

Seguí andando aun mas rápido hasta toparme con el tacho de basura en el que tire la peluca y las lentillas de color negro que me disfrazaban cuando me tope con ella…

Ahhh definitivamente es la primera y ultima vez que hago algo como eso, lo único bueno es que ahora…

Mire el cielo….

Uchiha Sasuke, me debes una –sonreí- y pienso cobrártela –cerré levemente los ojos, cuando la molesta voz de Hinata regreso, que me pasa…

Gaara…

Mas cerca…

Gaara….

-GAARA!!!!! – ¿ha? Abro los ojos y ahí estaba…

-¿Hi… Hinata? –Me abre vuelto loco¿esta aquí¿Y su amigo? Donde¡que rayos hace aquí!

-No… no quería dejarte solo – ¿soledad?- ¡perdón¡Realmente no te quería dejar! Y...yo, yo te iba a presentar a Narutokun -¿Por qué?- pero… no, no estabas y…

-Olvídalo –dije de forma mas fría que las anteriores veces que habíamos hablado- ya no importa, sobre el favor que te pedí, no importa – Aun no se por que, fui un idiota, jamás debí pedirle algo así –nada importa –tal vez… tantos golpes –Nada- dije por lo bajo mientras me iba

Eso, así es mejor, esta vez me encargare de que el gran muro que me separa de los demás sea aun mas alto, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no volveré a caer ante las manos de una Sakura de nuevo, no otra vez.

El recuerdo de la hermosa peli rosada volvió…

Rayos

Definitivamente **las mujeres son peligrosas**…

* * *

Bien ya saben un poquito mas del porque gaara usaba esa peluca y lentillas :O

Poco pero mejor que nada, en el proximo capitulo veremos como reacciona Hinata ante el posible adios de su lindo demonio y la aparicion de su angel

:O

que afortunada x.x yo tbn quero un demonio asi o un angel asi xD

bueno ya nos vemos cuando termine el colegio q me queda poco y toy cargada de pruebas x.x


	4. Aviso :O

bueno primero que nada les tengo dos noticias :O

una buena y otra mala x.x

la primera la buena creo :s

muchos de los que leen el fic tienen cierta apatia por Sakura, la verdad es que tampoco me cae nada de bn, al menos en naruto x ser 0 aporte y ser muy rosada xD, despues cambia un poco y da mas aporte...

en fin a lo q iba en mi fic Sakura no queda tan bien parada asi q a los q no le cae tan bien este personaje estaran felices xD

La mala noticia es que...

Me quedan tre semanas para salir del colegio (toy en cuarto medio lo que significa el fin de mis años escolares y el inicio de mi vida como adulta :s) la cosa es q estoy cargada de pruebas y no quiero q el fic vaya decaiga en calidad por eso no nos leeremos hasta dentro de tres semanas, 1 semana de pruebas y dos de examenes finales TT en fin

le adelanto algo

Gaara estara relaciondo con un grupo de delincuentes :O que a su vez tienen relacion cn Sasuke, este saldra a escena pretendiendo a alguien :O y Sakura no aparecera al menos hasta ahora solo sera nombrada como parte del pasado :O

Bueno algo es algo xD

nos vemos :O


End file.
